Whoring For Lollipops
by Pie Shaped Cumulus
Summary: Really, he took my lollipop, what else was I supposed to do? Never thought it'd end like this though...  changed my user name from 'PinEapPleGrilL'. Rated for language, one-shot.


AN:

I'm sorry if Ichi is a bit OOC I'm really only good at writing in first person with my original characters. XD Short, supposed to be funny, enjoy!

Disclaimer: ***raises right er, left?... whatever raises A hand* **I disclaim...yay.

* * *

><p>Glare.<p>

Smirk.

Glare.

Smirk.

Double Glare.

Even wider smirk.

Super evil death glare.

Cheshire Cat smirk on steroids.

"Give. It. Back." I'm currently standing outside of the high school, in the parking lot, next to my car, and well, Grimmjow, the conceited, arrogant, not to mention six foot three bastard that he is took my lollipop. Blow Pop, strawberry flavor to be exact. I have an obsession with hard candy. Jolly Ranchers, Life Savers, Ice Breakers, and lollipops especially. But this particular lollipop is being held out of my five nine self's way, and it's pissing me off.

"No." And his eyes light up with mirth. I stare helplessly as he lowers my precious, precious (precious) lollipop, and, and!

God, I wish I was that lollipop right now...er, I mean, I wish I _had_ that lollipop right now. Yep, just a slip of tongue. That's al- oh hell, who the fuck am I kidding, Jaegerjaques is a fucking sex god and everyone knows. Including himself, which is why I can't stand the asshole.

...

Oh my God! Oh. MY. God. It's just hitting me now. He's eating my lollipop. MY lollipop. _Oh_, he is going _down_.

"MOTHERFUCKER! YOU TOOK MY LOLLIPOP!" I scream, and I'm pretty sure I stomp my foot... But don't tell anyone.

Motherfucker takes off running, laughing in his merry way, my lollipop still in his mouth, and I bolt after him.

Well, you see, we're both good runners- he's on the football team I'm on track. So we both tire around the same time, and flop ungracefully onto the ground...I have no idea where we are. Great.

"Gimme...my...lollipop." I wheeze.

"...heh...it's strawberry flavored."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, berryhead, I never bottom." Did he say something? I'm sorry, I didn't really catch that seeing as I staring lustfully as he licks _my _lollipop, and finally pops the whole thing in his mouth. Shit, I'm getting hard (asshole's doing this on purpose, I swear).

"Hey berryhead, whatcha lookin at?" His mouth twisted into a smug grin. Asshole, I glare at him, and turn away.

"Y'know..." He suddenly says after a few minutes. "I really like this lollipop...but I think I'm in the mood for a different kind of strawberry."

And he's on top of me kissing me (_kissing _me) before I get the chance to figure out what he means. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking to enter, but I keep my mouth closed to tease him- just a little. Grimmjow doesn't like to be teased. I know this because a second later he bites my bottom lip hard, and shoves his tongue in anyways...not that I' complaining.

He tastes good, like strawberries and cinnamon gum. Yummy. I let out and embarrassing moan and arch my back a bit, breaking apart the kiss when the blues haired asshole rolls his hips. He's just as hard as I am, which is a bit embarrassing considering the short amount of time. But I can tell he doesn't give a fuck, and really, neither do I.

His hands are under my shirt and mine in his hair when he stops (_stops_). If we weren't...er, you know, I would have kicked him or something. But all I do is make some sound that is definitely not a whine. He chuckles, I turn beat red.

"Berry?"

"Hmmm."

"Yer lollipop's on the ground."

"...!"

My eyes bulge, "MUTINY, MUTINY!" I yell, and run after him in the direction we came. I can't believe he's laughing about this!

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Grimmjow says after we've finished dieing by my car.<p>

"Hn?" Is my witty reply as I take solace in leaning against my car. If I look down and my legs look like they feel, like jello, I wouldn't be surprised.

I look up when he doesn't say anything back and see tha- Jesus fuck how the hell did he get so close! Well, he'd better back up soon because I'm already out of breath and he's not doing anything to he- to late because my back's pressed against my car and he's kissing me again. I groan, my hands grabbing the back of his shirt for dear life.

He breaks the kiss and moves strait to my neck making me delirious.

"Unh...you owe me a lollipop."...Well, he _does_.

He chuckles that chuckle of his and says, "I'll get you a lollipop if that'll get you to be my boyfriend."

This is quite a dilemma: Risk my never getting a lollipop or get a lollipop, but risk my ever so precious sanity. Yes, _quite_ a predicament.

"...Fine."

"I'm flattered by your enthusiasm." I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><span>One month later.<span>

"Hey Ichi, whatcha thinking about?" I'm sitting on my couch, playing with his hair, and I can tell he fucking _loves _it. 'Kitty" I'm tempted to say but I don't- for a very good reason too.

"That time you molested me by my car and made me whore myself to you for a lollipop."

"It wasn't whoring!" Whatever, I give him one of those small snobby waves.

"If you say so. Anyways, you never actually got me a lollipop!" Ass I mutter under my breath when he burst out laughing.

"But I gave you something so much better to suck on."

...

...

...

...

"FUCKING CUNT!"

"That's the last time I pet you, kitty." I say with a clump of his hair in my hand...er, fist seeing as I'm attempting to pull it out of his head.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT! OKAY, I'LL GET YER FUCKING LOLLIPOP!"

"kay." I immediately let go. Grimm on the other hand kind of moves to the other side of the couch and dejectedly massages his scalp, looking like a beaten kitty.

...

...

...

...

Maybe I'll play nice. I reach over and start petting his hair again. I decide not to chuckle when he immediately moves closer. I can just imagine him purring.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

"Did you fucking call me kitty?"

"..."

Shit.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

R&R I apologize for any possible grammar/spelling mistakes I rushed while editing this one. hope you like it.


End file.
